Hope's Last Chance Ch 6
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: Sorry peeps I was having computer issues. Now they are fixed and I started having issues with the website not updating my fics so I added ch 6 as a new story temporally until the issues are resolved. I will also be updating my other fics this week. You can find me on Twitter under Mechelle Marafon if you have any questions or concerns or just to say hi. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 6

Ten minutes later Emma picked up dinner, took it to the house putting it into the oven quickly then raced off to pick Henry up from school. As she pulled up to the parent pick up/drop off area she was relieved to see that he was still talking to some of his friends at one of the picnic tables. Emma beeped the horn and waved to him and he said his goodbyes as he picked up his backpack from the table and headed towards the car. After he got in and put his backpack in the seat he looked to Emma smiling then back out towards his friends as they drove off. He was finally a senior and had only a few weeks left until graduation. Henry looked into several colleges but his favorite was NYU because it was not as far away from his moms as the others.

"Hey kid how was school?"

"Okay, I guess, the usual drama of course, I got an A in my fictional writing course though." Henry said smiling, Emma fist bumped the air laughing! "That's awesome dude! Good job!" Emma pulled into the driveway seeing that Regina was in the garden working on her flowers that started blooming last month. She had a basket sitting beside her overflowing with flowers for in the house. "Hey Ma, can we play a few games? "Yea kid, after homework, Emma sniffed the air as they walked inside, and dinner, of which I think your mom has waiting for us as we speak." Just then Henry stomach rumbled and Emma just rolled her eyes at him laughing. "Yeah your definitely my kid." They went into the dining room and sat the table together. Regina had came in right as they were done. Regina hugged their son and kissed her almost wife. Emma winked at her and Regina winked back. Henry observed them backing out of the room "You too are acting weird, whats going on?" "We will discuss that my dear after dinner, now go change clothes and wash up." Henry did as he was told

"Gina, babe, any luck finding someone to marry us?" "Maybe my swan, I am waiting on them to call me back but I have new to discus at our family meeting over desert tonight." She smirked and winked. Emma smiled back at her love and went in the kitchen to take out the food from the oven. She carried it carefully to the table while they ate in a comfortable silence with some light music in the back ground. When they were done eating Regina disappeared into the kitchen and returned carrying an apple pie and desert plates, Regina plated the desert handing them off. Emma, looked down and gasped, looking back up into Regina's eyes then back down to her pie plate to where the stick laid on the side. it showed a positive pregnancy test. Henry jumped up and down "really? Mom?" Yes, Henry this is why I have been to sick to attend any of these outside games for the last tow months. But we are keeping it quiet for now okay so no telling anyone especially your grandparents okay." "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, but like seriously." Henry beamed

"Mom! That's awesome, I cant wait to play with them! I am gonna be a big brother wow!"

"Yeah, kid you are. Wow i am gonna be a mom again." Emma's eyes were big as saucers and her jaw dropped as a dopey smile slowly grew on her face. Regina, looked at Emma and smirked winking at Emma as she got up and walked over slowly like a lion stalking its prey she bent down to kiss Emma. "Ewe Mom get a room!" Regina and Emma looked at their son and said in unison. "You also have a room that you can go to." Regina finished, "Start on your homework and get a shower we will be up in a bit to tuck you in." Henry grumbled as he stomped up the steps to his room then the slamming of his door eccoed throughout the house.

Regina looked back now at a smirking Emma. "Now where were we my swan?" "I think, you were about to kiss me." "HHmm yes, my love, come here.." Emma looked up into Regina soulful brown eyes that were filled with want as Regina lowered her mouth again to her love's. It was a sweet kiss that soon turned heated as Regina deepened the kiss urging a moan from Emma. Ten minutes later found Emma lifting Regina in her arms and putting her legs around her waist.. Regina broke their kiss a moment. "Bedroom now!" Stumbling up the steps, Emma almost tripped a few times but managed to keep from falling as soon as they entered their bedroom Emma put her love down on the floor and up against the bedroom door as they kissed with a fevered passion. Regina started stripping off Emma's clothes on the way to the bed.

Several hours later snuggled up to her almost wife Regina kissed Emma's neck lazily humming as she ran her hand up her love's side sending sweet shivers over her body enjoying what she could do. Emma caught her wrist bringing it to her mouth kissing it gently as she gazed into the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Emma, what are you doing tomorrow around 11:30 am?"

"I don't know, not much to do at work since Dad will be there." Rolling her eyes, as she added. "And there are no threats in town, things have been kinda boring lately. Why?"

"I was thinking we could grab lunch at "The Silver Spoon" after dropping Henry off at school since Granny is on vacation and Ruby is at Bell's. I have a Dr. Appointment and a sonogram at 1:00 we could eat then go to my appointment together." Regina looked down fumbling with the bed sheet.

"Gina, I would love that. I want to be with you at every appointment. I don't want to miss a thing."

Regina smiled and kissed her swan that she was so proud to call hers.

The sunlight streamed into the room through the blinds hitting the mirror causing a beam of light to hit Regina's eye lids. Groaning she rolled over wiping the sleep from her eyes then she reached out for Emma only finding a cold spot next to her. She shot up out of bed looking in the bathroom, no Emma, checking Henry's room no Henry or Emma. Regina grabbed her robe off of her bedroom door and went downstairs the smell of her favorite coffee and something smelling of cinnamon hitting her nose as she got closer. Emma was at the stove, french toast on the table, Henry stuffing his face, Emma's Ipod on, singing loud as she danced only in her plad shirt, by the stove flipping another piece of french toast dripping of batter. Regina smiled and walked up to her amazing fiance and put her arms around her waste kissing her neck. "Good morning my swan. Why did you not wake me?" Emma jumped putting her hand over her heart. "Babe don't do that my heart about jumped out of my chest!" Laughing Regina just smirked at her pulling her neck down and kissed her. The french toast forgotten as Emma back Regina up against the Island. Henry coughed loud, "Moms! toast is burning!" Emma growled as she moved to save the breakfast. then she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bowel of cut fruit for Regina. "For you my Queen. I did not want to wake you cause you need your sleep with little bean in there." Regina looked hungrily at the food before her and dug in as her stomach growled. Emma poured the fresh coffee in Regina's favorite mug, the one that Henry gave her with a picture of Emma and him last year for Valentines Day Emma with her dopey grin and Henry smirking as he took the selfie. on the other side was a big red heart with the words "Be Mine". Emma sat the coffee down in front of Regina along with some Apple juice. Smiling Regina pulled Emma in for another heated kiss that tasted of sweet pancake syrup. After they ate, they dropped Henry off at school and then Emma dropped Regina off at Town Hall so she could check on some last minute wedding details before lunch.

"Gina, let me know if you need anything or have any questions okay."

"Thank you, love I will. What time will you be here then to pick me up?"

"How is 10:45? I figure that will give us enough time to drive to the diner and maybe walk along the pier?"

"Sounds perfect my swan." Regina leaned over to kiss Emma pulling that sweet mouth towards her by the shirt. Emma moaned into the kiss when Regina's tongue flicked over her bottom lip demanding entrance. Emma opened for her as Regina's tongue darted around tasting her love then Emma broke away to kiss down behind Regina's ear and neck. Regina let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. "Babe, you better go in now or your not going to make it inside." "Take me home my swan... I need you!" Regina all but cried out as Emma pinched a hard nipple through her shirt sending jolts of electricity down her spin to her core. "Babe, don't you have calls to make?" Emma said, through her kisses, as she went lower on Regina's chest breathing hot breath over her other nipple as she spoke. "I can make them later." Regina responded as she held Emma's head to her chest. The car windows were fogging up quickly and before Emma could say anymore Regina straddled Emma's lap kissing her with a needy passion as she moved her hips to get some friction on Emma's waist. Emma broke the kiss sitting Regina back into her side of the car. "Gina, sweetheart, I want to make love to you in the worst way possible, but I need to get to stop at work first and then we can go home okay. Regina looked down playing with her fingers in her lap. "I...I'm sorry Emma, it must be the hormones. I can't help my self." "It's okay Gina, I remember when I was pregnant with Henry I would be laughing one minute then crying the next." Emma explained, as she hugged the love of her life. "We only need to stop at the station for a few min okay then we can go home."

Emma came back out of the station with Regina not far behind her after the most awkward 20 minutes of her life Emma fumbled wordlessly checking through emails and phone messages with her dad and Graham watching them intently. Regina sat on Emma's desk facing her, the buttons on her shirt showing her black lace camisole, legs open a little swinging back and forth as Emma hurriedly went through the motions. As Emma finished up she stood to close her laptop. Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door mumbling their goodbyes Emma shot her dad a look that said don't ask, she waved awkwardly as she was pulled out the door. Emma moved in front of Regina almost running to the car she opened the door for her love then ran to her side and got in, put the car in drive and sped towards the house. If they wanted to make lunch they would need to be quick. Regina's fingers danced on Emma's leg as she drove. Once at the house Emma got out and helped Regina they took off for the door stopping her and there for a kiss as they unbuttoned their shirts a bit as they walked once Regina go inside she slammed the door pinning Emma up against it kissing her hard running her hands up and down her sides ripping off the rest of the buttons to Emma's shirt then throwing it hap haphazardly on the floor then she unbuttoned her jeans kissing down her loves neck, chest, waist yanking down the jeans she backed up looking at Emma desire burning in her eyes she motioned to her with her finger in a come here as she walked backwards up the steps. Emma's mouth dropped almost hitting the floor... Emma tripped over her jeans that were still around her ankles swearing she fumbled with getting them off as she hopped around on one foot at a time throwing her boots off, she ran up the steps as Regina laughed that sexy laugh. Emma backed her into the bedroom kissing Regina's neck walking her to the bed she pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. Emma tickled Regina as she squirmed under her. "You are so bad Gina." Emma grumbled as she let up and kissed Regina sweetly. Laughing Regina said, "Yeah, but you like it that way EM MA... she teased as she flipped Emma onto her back now she was straddling Emma while hands fumbled with her shirt to throw it somewhere to be found later. Regina grabbed Emma's wrist again putting it between her legs. "Pl.. Please... Em... I..I.. need you.." Emma quickly entered her love with two fingers and not only felt Regina shake but also seen her causing juices to pool at her center.. Regina was absolutely a Goddess Emma was in awe of her beauty when she was in the throws of passion riding her she could not believe how lucky she was to find this woman. Emma circled her clit then when she felt Regina's walls clamping down she pressed her thumb on her clit making her scream out. "OOHHH Goooddd Em...ma..I..I'm... gonna cum ...F..U..C..K Regina shook with her release. Emma kept working Regina though release helping her come down from her high. As Emma slowly slid out of her Regina kissed down Emma's body sliding easily. Now moving Emma's legs open for her, she moved her underwear to the side, kissing the insides of her legs her tongue flicked over Emma's hard swollen clit and fingers gently probed the wetness she found moaning in delight sending shock waves of pleasure that rolled over Emma like an ocean wave she trembled with need as Regina worked her magic. Regina maneuvered herself so she was straddling Emma leg, Regina sighed as she started moving her hips causing Emma to moan in pleasure as hot breath bathed her drenched center. "God Em I love how wet you get for me, she moaned in between licks. The sensations alone were sending Emma almost over the edge then Regina thrust two fingers inside setting a fast pace. "F.U.C.K... G i n a... Emma shook with her release. Regina flopped down beside her love smiling contently she snuggled up to Emma laying her head on Emma's chest while Emma held Regina close while they caught their breath. Emma kissed Regina's forehead, cheek, behind her ear and down her neck with a slow passion she slowly sat back up on her knees and picking up Regina's legs at the knees pulling her up confused Regina stared at Emma as she looked deep in Regina's eyes "Trust me?" "Always." Emma begin to move her hips slowly in circles and up and down moving their most intimate parts together in a slow teasing motion. Regina's mouth dropped open as she moaned. "Damn Em that feels so good. You have been holding out on me." With that Emma grinned and started moving a bit faster the only noise in the room is wet flesh hitting wet flesh. Regina could not keep still her hips rocked faster bucking off Emma's knees. Emma pinched both Regina's dark nipples at the same time she sped up more to a frantic pace. "OOOOHHH F.U.C.K.I.N.G. G.O.D. Em...SHIT...FUCK!" Just then Emma pinched Regina's clit and they came hard crying out their release. Now spent, they laid in each others arms kissing holding each other tight. Emma broke the kiss as her cell alerted her to a new message but before she grabbed her cell she seen the alarm clock on their nightstand it was already 11:00 "Shit, Regina we need to go if were going to eat lunch out before your appointment." Regina stretched lazily and slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Shower with me?" Emma got up and ran after her.

The two ladies walked down the stairs from their bedroom with Emma trying to zip up Regina's dress as she walked behind her love. Grabbing their coats and scarves they ran out the door, got in the car and drove off to grab lunch. Regina got a Kale salad and as usual Emma had her famous grilled cheese and a few bites of Regina's salad when Regina made her take the offered bites. They had enough time to walk out on the pier. They stood at the water holding hands talking baby names knowing it would be up for discussion as soon as the others found out about their little bean. Regina's phone interrupted them. She took it out and silenced it. Emma looked at her with questioning eyes. "My alarm, my swan, she moved to kiss her and Emma pulled her in. It's time my love for my appointment." "Okay, lets do this."

At the doctors office, the waiting room was filled with new mom's holding their crying babies, a few dads and two other pregnant ladies. Emma signed Regina in while Regina found them a love seat in the corner. Regina looked around the room, it was nicely decorated with pictures of past babies delivered and their families, a few art pieces, and magazines. The seats were all black leather love seats and had a toy area away from the high end vases and art work. Once the receptionist gave Emma back the insurance cards she walked over to Regina to sit down so they could fill out the paperwork together. Right as they finished the nurse came out to get them. Standing Emma helped Regina up and took her bags. "Emma, really I am not even showing yet dear?" "Never too early to start Gina." Emma's eyes twinkled as she gave her a toothy grin. Regina shook her head and followed the nurse into a private room with it's own scale along with other medical equipment. The nurse handed Regina the gown. Hello, I am Stacy I will be your nurse today. I can answer any questions you may have. Please take everything off and put the gown on so the ties are in the front." Then she looked at Emma and then smiled at Regina and said. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly. Sure enough as soon as Emma finished the ties the doctor was at the door. "Come in." Regina said as she sat on the table and with the sheet and Emma sat in the chair beside the table holding Regina's hand.

"Hello, I am Doctor Lucci how are you feeling today?" Regina looked at the Doctor who looked to be in her late 50's with black graying hair and replied. " I am feeling good so far but sometimes I find it difficult to eat let alone drink anything one minute then the next I cant eat enough but I am then lucky if it stays down."

"Yes, that is normal but you can expect that to dissipate as the pregnancy develops. I remember those days, I raised 7 myself." She explained as she continued her examination. "Well dear you seem to be 13 weeks along. I am now going to use a doppler to hear the babies heart beat. The doctor bent down, grabbed the doppler and stood walking back over to the table stopping to get the jelly out. This might be a little cold it is jell that goes on your belly so the sound waves can transmit the heart beat. Emma smiled, as the doctor squirted the jell onto Regina's belly causing her to wince. Emma took Regina's hand as they waited to hear their little beans heartbeat. The doctor turned the machine on and moved it around on Regina's slightly swollen belly. The doctor looked confused for a moment causing Regina to look wide eyed in panic at Emma. The doctor smiled and said that everything was okay just to wait a few min that sometimes the babies like to move around a lot." as the doctor felt her belly again for the third time. Then she replaced the machine wand on her belly again. The sound of a beating heart thumping loudly in the room gave way to sighs of relief. "That's your baby, everything sounds good but I want to use the ultrasound now so we can see how long this little one is to determine a due date okay." Regina looked at Emma as they nodded in unison. The doctor got the machine and moved it up closer to the table taking the wand out and putting jelly on the tip. "Now this, goes inside so we can see your baby, if you feel uncomfortable at any time just let me know okay." Nodding Regina squeezed Emma's hand as the doctor slowly inserted the wand and flipping the switch to the monitor on. The doctor moved the wand slowly around to see inside better as Regina winced. "Are you okay?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, just a bit sore." Regina replied as her face turned a strawberry red. The doctor's face colored as she cleared her throat. The doctor was hitting keys to take pictures of the baby and then she looked intently at the screen before her smile slowly grew as she looked at them. "What..? What is it doctor?" The doctor smiled at them congratulations your having twins. Just then Emma fainted as Regina yelled "SWAN!"


	2. ch 6

Ch 6

Ten minutes later Emma picked up dinner, took it to the house putting it into the oven quickly then raced off to pick Henry up from school. As she pulled up to the parent pick up/drop off area she was relieved to see that he was still talking to some of his friends at one of the picnic tables. Emma beeped the horn and waved to him and he said his goodbyes as he picked up his backpack from the table and headed towards the car. After he got in and put his backpack in the seat he looked to Emma smiling then back out towards his friends as they drove off. He was finally a senior and had only a few weeks left until graduation. Henry looked into several colleges but his favorite was NYU because it was not as far away from his moms as the others.

"Hey kid how was school?"

"Okay, I guess, the usual drama of course, I got an A in my fictional writing course though." Henry said smiling, Emma fist bumped the air laughing! "That's awesome dude! Good job!" Emma pulled into the driveway seeing that Regina was in the garden working on her flowers that started blooming last month. She had a basket sitting beside her overflowing with flowers for in the house. "Hey Ma, can we play a few games? "Yea kid, after homework, Emma sniffed the air as they walked inside, and dinner, of which I think your mom has waiting for us as we speak." Just then Henry stomach rumbled and Emma just rolled her eyes at him laughing. "Yeah your definitely my kid." They went into the dining room and sat the table together. Regina had came in right as they were done. Regina hugged their son and kissed her almost wife. Emma winked at her and Regina winked back. Henry observed them backing out of the room "You too are acting weird, whats going on?" "We will discuss that my dear after dinner, now go change clothes and wash up." Henry did as he was told

"Gina, babe, any luck finding someone to marry us?" "Maybe my swan, I am waiting on them to call me back but I have new to discus at our family meeting over desert tonight." She smirked and winked. Emma smiled back at her love and went in the kitchen to take out the food from the oven. She carried it carefully to the table while they ate in a comfortable silence with some light music in the back ground. When they were done eating Regina disappeared into the kitchen and returned carrying an apple pie and desert plates, Regina plated the desert handing them off. Emma, looked down and gasped, looking back up into Regina's eyes then back down to her pie plate to where the stick laid on the side. it showed a positive pregnancy test. Henry jumped up and down "really? Mom?" Yes, Henry this is why I have been to sick to attend any of these outside games for the last tow months. But we are keeping it quiet for now okay so no telling anyone especially your grandparents okay." "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, but like seriously." Henry beamed

"Mom! That's awesome, I cant wait to play with them! I am gonna be a big brother wow!"

"Yeah, kid you are. Wow i am gonna be a mom again." Emma's eyes were big as saucers and her jaw dropped as a dopey smile slowly grew on her face. Regina, looked at Emma and smirked winking at Emma as she got up and walked over slowly like a lion stalking its prey she bent down to kiss Emma. "Ewe Mom get a room!" Regina and Emma looked at their son and said in unison. "You also have a room that you can go to." Regina finished, "Start on your homework and get a shower we will be up in a bit to tuck you in." Henry grumbled as he stomped up the steps to his room then the slamming of his door eccoed throughout the house.

Regina looked back now at a smirking Emma. "Now where were we my swan?" "I think, you were about to kiss me." "HHmm yes, my love, come here.." Emma looked up into Regina soulful brown eyes that were filled with want as Regina lowered her mouth again to her love's. It was a sweet kiss that soon turned heated as Regina deepened the kiss urging a moan from Emma. Ten minutes later found Emma lifting Regina in her arms and putting her legs around her waist.. Regina broke their kiss a moment. "Bedroom now!" Stumbling up the steps, Emma almost tripped a few times but managed to keep from falling as soon as they entered their bedroom Emma put her love down on the floor and up against the bedroom door as they kissed with a fevered passion. Regina started stripping off Emma's clothes on the way to the bed.

Several hours later snuggled up to her almost wife Regina kissed Emma's neck lazily humming as she ran her hand up her love's side sending sweet shivers over her body enjoying what she could do. Emma caught her wrist bringing it to her mouth kissing it gently as she gazed into the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Emma, what are you doing tomorrow around 11:30 am?"

"I don't know, not much to do at work since Dad will be there." Rolling her eyes, as she added. "And there are no threats in town, things have been kinda boring lately. Why?"

"I was thinking we could grab lunch at "The Silver Spoon" after dropping Henry off at school since Granny is on vacation and Ruby is at Bell's. I have a Dr. Appointment and a sonogram at 1:00 we could eat then go to my appointment together." Regina looked down fumbling with the bed sheet.

"Gina, I would love that. I want to be with you at every appointment. I don't want to miss a thing."

Regina smiled and kissed her swan that she was so proud to call hers.

The sunlight streamed into the room through the blinds hitting the mirror causing a beam of light to hit Regina's eye lids. Groaning she rolled over wiping the sleep from her eyes then she reached out for Emma only finding a cold spot next to her. She shot up out of bed looking in the bathroom, no Emma, checking Henry's room no Henry or Emma. Regina grabbed her robe off of her bedroom door and went downstairs the smell of her favorite coffee and something smelling of cinnamon hitting her nose as she got closer. Emma was at the stove, french toast on the table, Henry stuffing his face, Emma's Ipod on, singing loud as she danced only in her plad shirt, by the stove flipping another piece of french toast dripping of batter. Regina smiled and walked up to her amazing fiance and put her arms around her waste kissing her neck. "Good morning my swan. Why did you not wake me?" Emma jumped putting her hand over her heart. "Babe don't do that my heart about jumped out of my chest!" Laughing Regina just smirked at her pulling her neck down and kissed her. The french toast forgotten as Emma back Regina up against the Island. Henry coughed loud, "Moms! toast is burning!" Emma growled as she moved to save the breakfast. then she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bowel of cut fruit for Regina. "For you my Queen. I did not want to wake you cause you need your sleep with little bean in there." Regina looked hungrily at the food before her and dug in as her stomach growled. Emma poured the fresh coffee in Regina's favorite mug, the one that Henry gave her with a picture of Emma and him last year for Valentines Day Emma with her dopey grin and Henry smirking as he took the selfie. on the other side was a big red heart with the words "Be Mine". Emma sat the coffee down in front of Regina along with some Apple juice. Smiling Regina pulled Emma in for another heated kiss that tasted of sweet pancake syrup. After they ate, they dropped Henry off at school and then Emma dropped Regina off at Town Hall so she could check on some last minute wedding details before lunch.

"Gina, let me know if you need anything or have any questions okay."

"Thank you, love I will. What time will you be here then to pick me up?"

"How is 10:45? I figure that will give us enough time to drive to the diner and maybe walk along the pier?"

"Sounds perfect my swan." Regina leaned over to kiss Emma pulling that sweet mouth towards her by the shirt. Emma moaned into the kiss when Regina's tongue flicked over her bottom lip demanding entrance. Emma opened for her as Regina's tongue darted around tasting her love then Emma broke away to kiss down behind Regina's ear and neck. Regina let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. "Babe, you better go in now or your not going to make it inside." "Take me home my swan... I need you!" Regina all but cried out as Emma pinched a hard nipple through her shirt sending jolts of electricity down her spin to her core. "Babe, don't you have calls to make?" Emma said, through her kisses, as she went lower on Regina's chest breathing hot breath over her other nipple as she spoke. "I can make them later." Regina responded as she held Emma's head to her chest. The car windows were fogging up quickly and before Emma could say anymore Regina straddled Emma's lap kissing her with a needy passion as she moved her hips to get some friction on Emma's waist. Emma broke the kiss sitting Regina back into her side of the car. "Gina, sweetheart, I want to make love to you in the worst way possible, but I need to get to stop at work first and then we can go home okay. Regina looked down playing with her fingers in her lap. "I...I'm sorry Emma, it must be the hormones. I can't help my self." "It's okay Gina, I remember when I was pregnant with Henry I would be laughing one minute then crying the next." Emma explained, as she hugged the love of her life. "We only need to stop at the station for a few min okay then we can go home."

Emma came back out of the station with Regina not far behind her after the most awkward 20 minutes of her life Emma fumbled wordlessly checking through emails and phone messages with her dad and Graham watching them intently. Regina sat on Emma's desk facing her, the buttons on her shirt showing her black lace camisole, legs open a little swinging back and forth as Emma hurriedly went through the motions. As Emma finished up she stood to close her laptop. Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door mumbling their goodbyes Emma shot her dad a look that said don't ask, she waved awkwardly as she was pulled out the door. Emma moved in front of Regina almost running to the car she opened the door for her love then ran to her side and got in, put the car in drive and sped towards the house. If they wanted to make lunch they would need to be quick. Regina's fingers danced on Emma's leg as she drove. Once at the house Emma got out and helped Regina they took off for the door stopping her and there for a kiss as they unbuttoned their shirts a bit as they walked once Regina go inside she slammed the door pinning Emma up against it kissing her hard running her hands up and down her sides ripping off the rest of the buttons to Emma's shirt then throwing it hap haphazardly on the floor then she unbuttoned her jeans kissing down her loves neck, chest, waist yanking down the jeans she backed up looking at Emma desire burning in her eyes she motioned to her with her finger in a come here as she walked backwards up the steps. Emma's mouth dropped almost hitting the floor... Emma tripped over her jeans that were still around her ankles swearing she fumbled with getting them off as she hopped around on one foot at a time throwing her boots off, she ran up the steps as Regina laughed that sexy laugh. Emma backed her into the bedroom kissing Regina's neck walking her to the bed she pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. Emma tickled Regina as she squirmed under her. "You are so bad Gina." Emma grumbled as she let up and kissed Regina sweetly. Laughing Regina said, "Yeah, but you like it that way EM MA... she teased as she flipped Emma onto her back now she was straddling Emma while hands fumbled with her shirt to throw it somewhere to be found later. Regina grabbed Emma's wrist again putting it between her legs. "Pl.. Please... Em... I..I.. need you.." Emma quickly entered her love with two fingers and not only felt Regina shake but also seen her causing juices to pool at her center.. Regina was absolutely a Goddess Emma was in awe of her beauty when she was in the throws of passion riding her she could not believe how lucky she was to find this woman. Emma circled her clit then when she felt Regina's walls clamping down she pressed her thumb on her clit making her scream out. "OOHHH Goooddd Em...ma..I..I'm... gonna cum ...F..U..C..K Regina shook with her release. Emma kept working Regina though release helping her come down from her high. As Emma slowly slid out of her Regina kissed down Emma's body sliding easily. Now moving Emma's legs open for her, she moved her underwear to the side, kissing the insides of her legs her tongue flicked over Emma's hard swollen clit and fingers gently probed the wetness she found moaning in delight sending shock waves of pleasure that rolled over Emma like an ocean wave she trembled with need as Regina worked her magic. Regina maneuvered herself so she was straddling Emma leg, Regina sighed as she started moving her hips causing Emma to moan in pleasure as hot breath bathed her drenched center. "God Em I love how wet you get for me, she moaned in between licks. The sensations alone were sending Emma almost over the edge then Regina thrust two fingers inside setting a fast pace. "F.U.C.K... G i n a... Emma shook with her release. Regina flopped down beside her love smiling contently she snuggled up to Emma laying her head on Emma's chest while Emma held Regina close while they caught their breath. Emma kissed Regina's forehead, cheek, behind her ear and down her neck with a slow passion she slowly sat back up on her knees and picking up Regina's legs at the knees pulling her up confused Regina stared at Emma as she looked deep in Regina's eyes "Trust me?" "Always." Emma begin to move her hips slowly in circles and up and down moving their most intimate parts together in a slow teasing motion. Regina's mouth dropped open as she moaned. "Damn Em that feels so good. You have been holding out on me." With that Emma grinned and started moving a bit faster the only noise in the room is wet flesh hitting wet flesh. Regina could not keep still her hips rocked faster bucking off Emma's knees. Emma pinched both Regina's dark nipples at the same time she sped up more to a frantic pace. "OOOOHHH F.U.C.K.I.N.G. G.O.D. Em...SHIT...FUCK!" Just then Emma pinched Regina's clit and they came hard crying out their release. Now spent, they laid in each others arms kissing holding each other tight. Emma broke the kiss as her cell alerted her to a new message but before she grabbed her cell she seen the alarm clock on their nightstand it was already 11:00 "Shit, Regina we need to go if were going to eat lunch out before your appointment." Regina stretched lazily and slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Shower with me?" Emma got up and ran after her.

The two ladies walked down the stairs from their bedroom with Emma trying to zip up Regina's dress as she walked behind her love. Grabbing their coats and scarves they ran out the door, got in the car and drove off to grab lunch. Regina got a Kale salad and as usual Emma had her famous grilled cheese and a few bites of Regina's salad when Regina made her take the offered bites. They had enough time to walk out on the pier. They stood at the water holding hands talking baby names knowing it would be up for discussion as soon as the others found out about their little bean. Regina's phone interrupted them. She took it out and silenced it. Emma looked at her with questioning eyes. "My alarm, my swan, she moved to kiss her and Emma pulled her in. It's time my love for my appointment." "Okay, lets do this."

At the doctors office, the waiting room was filled with new mom's holding their crying babies, a few dads and two other pregnant ladies. Emma signed Regina in while Regina found them a love seat in the corner. Regina looked around the room, it was nicely decorated with pictures of past babies delivered and their families, a few art pieces, and magazines. The seats were all black leather love seats and had a toy area away from the high end vases and art work. Once the receptionist gave Emma back the insurance cards she walked over to Regina to sit down so they could fill out the paperwork together. Right as they finished the nurse came out to get them. Standing Emma helped Regina up and took her bags. "Emma, really I am not even showing yet dear?" "Never too early to start Gina." Emma's eyes twinkled as she gave her a toothy grin. Regina shook her head and followed the nurse into a private room with it's own scale along with other medical equipment. The nurse handed Regina the gown. Hello, I am Stacy I will be your nurse today. I can answer any questions you may have. Please take everything off and put the gown on so the ties are in the front." Then she looked at Emma and then smiled at Regina and said. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly. Sure enough as soon as Emma finished the ties the doctor was at the door. "Come in." Regina said as she sat on the table and with the sheet and Emma sat in the chair beside the table holding Regina's hand.

"Hello, I am Doctor Lucci how are you feeling today?" Regina looked at the Doctor who looked to be in her late 50's with black graying hair and replied. " I am feeling good so far but sometimes I find it difficult to eat let alone drink anything one minute then the next I cant eat enough but I am then lucky if it stays down."

"Yes, that is normal but you can expect that to dissipate as the pregnancy develops. I remember those days, I raised 7 myself." She explained as she continued her examination. "Well dear you seem to be 13 weeks along. I am now going to use a doppler to hear the babies heart beat. The doctor bent down, grabbed the doppler and stood walking back over to the table stopping to get the jelly out. This might be a little cold it is jell that goes on your belly so the sound waves can transmit the heart beat. Emma smiled, as the doctor squirted the jell onto Regina's belly causing her to wince. Emma took Regina's hand as they waited to hear their little beans heartbeat. The doctor turned the machine on and moved it around on Regina's slightly swollen belly. The doctor looked confused for a moment causing Regina to look wide eyed in panic at Emma. The doctor smiled and said that everything was okay just to wait a few min that sometimes the babies like to move around a lot." as the doctor felt her belly again for the third time. Then she replaced the machine wand on her belly again. The sound of a beating heart thumping loudly in the room gave way to sighs of relief. "That's your baby, everything sounds good but I want to use the ultrasound now so we can see how long this little one is to determine a due date okay." Regina looked at Emma as they nodded in unison. The doctor got the machine and moved it up closer to the table taking the wand out and putting jelly on the tip. "Now this, goes inside so we can see your baby, if you feel uncomfortable at any time just let me know okay." Nodding Regina squeezed Emma's hand as the doctor slowly inserted the wand and flipping the switch to the monitor on. The doctor moved the wand slowly around to see inside better as Regina winced. "Are you okay?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, just a bit sore." Regina replied as her face turned a strawberry red. The doctor's face colored as she cleared her throat. The doctor was hitting keys to take pictures of the baby and then she looked intently at the screen before her smile slowly grew as she looked at them. "What..? What is it doctor?" The doctor smiled at them congratulations your having twins. Just then Emma fainted as Regina yelled "SWAN!"


End file.
